Gift of the Month
by h0pelessKanteen
Summary: Its that time of the month for Maureen. Jo wants to help in anyway she can. MoJo oneshot. Fluffy little thing. AU High school fic


The Gift of the Month

Joanne knew she was a lesbian. She'd known for a while now. But she never acted on any feelings she had for girls. And right now, she had some really deep feelings for a girl named Maureen Johnson. She knew Maureen was straight and was popular with the boys. Maureen also happened to be her closest friend outside her group of bookworm friends.

Her feelings for Maureen were the strongest its ever been for any girl. Jo couldn't concentrate in her classes when she was near. And it didn't help when Maureen would always lean over to get an answer from her. It made Joanne crazy!

It started off as a crush in the beginning. But the more that she talked to Maureen, the more she began to get to know her, a crush turned into like, like turning into love. Joanne tried to stop herself from falling for the girl but couldn't. Maureen always stuck up for Joanne everytime a jerk classmate would call her names or make fun of her because she was a lesbian. That's why Joanne fell even harder for her.

They were both at a party held by one of Maureen's thespian friends. Jo didn't want to go, but Maureen insisted saying it would take her mind of her cramps. She said that Jo might as well go anyway because Maureen was sleeping over at her place later that night to work on their senior project.

Jo sat in a corner sipping from her red cup as she watched Maureen flirt with boys. She hated when the drama queen did that. She also felt that she needed to protect her from those stupid boys too, seeing as they were all over her. She got tired of watching and walked over to Maureen and the group of boys.

"Okay okay, get the hell away from her." Jo pushed the guys away, grabbing Maureen's wrist and pulling her to another part of the room.

"Jo whats wrong? We were just talking…" Maureen shouted over the loud music.

"They were trying to get into your pants." She shouted back. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you!"

Maureen laughed and leaned in towards Jo's ear, "Thanks Jo. But you know I could take care of myself."

"I know that, I just feel better knowing I'm here taking care of you too."

Maureen smiled widely. "Come on, lets go get some drinks."

At that point the music cut off. Everyone looked around trying to figure out what was happening. Then someone yelled "COPS!!"

There was a panic sceam from the people, and the clamor of everyone trying to get out. Joanne took Maureen's hand and ran out the backdoor. Some of the cops started chasing the kids around the block. Joanne pulled Maureen around a dark corner and tightly against her.

Both Maureen and Joanne caught their breath as they waited in the dark. They thought everything was okay until two cops ran past them. Joanne, who was just a little taller than Maureen grasped the diva's 

head and pushed it against her shoulder. Her nose was nuzzled into Maureen's hair. She noticed how nice she smelled and how close they were.

Maureen could hear Joanne's heart beating in her chest. "Joanne? I think they've gone." She said smiling in the dark.

"What?..Oh, yea. Sorry." Joanne slowly let Maureen go. Joanne was glad that it was night so that the diva didn't have to see how red she could feel her face was glowing.

"Let's go back to your place." Maureen said.

Joanne nodded, as they walked back to her house.

XxxxX

They were sitting in Joanne's room, working on their senior project. Or rather, Joanne was working, while Maureen browsed the latest Cosmopolitan "100 Ways to Drive Your Man Wild" on Joanne's bed.

"Maureen can you help me out here? Its due soon, and we need to finish it!"

"I don't want to."

"Maureen come on! This is our senior project! If we don't do this we..won't…GRADUATE!"

"JO! The project is due in a MONTH! We have plenty of time. And seriously, I don't feel like it. Not right now. Not with the fucking major cramps I'm having." Maureen winced as she switched positions .

"Stop being such an overacheiever. Just hang out with me. Come on."

"Want me to get you anything? For the cramps?" Joanne was worried. She knew how bad Maureen's cramp were.

"There isn't anything that can help, I've tried probably everything. I just don't want to move. My whole body aches."

"You sure? I can get you a heating pad or something. You want tea? I can get you tea."

"Jo?"

"Yea?"

"Shut up, and just come here. Sit and talk with me."

Joanne laughed. "Okay". She walked over to her bed, and sat next to Maureen, who was still laying down, now on her stomach.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Jo asked.

"I don't know. I just want these cramps and the aches to go away." She buried her head into Joanne's pillow, groaning in pain.

Joanne rubbed Maureen's back slowly, in a comforting manner. A thought came to Joanne just then. She reached both hands to Maureen's back, gently applying pressure. She started from Maureen's shoulders, and across her back.

"_I can't believe I'm giving Maureen a massage. After last night being able to hold her…and now this? If I can't have her, I can settle for this."_

"mmm..Jo that feels good."

"Is it helping?" Jo asked, wanting to make sure it was okay.

"Yea, yea it is. Keep going."

Jo's heart was beating really fast and she could feel the rush of blood going to places she hadn't felt before.

Jo concentrated on her task, kneading her hands into Maureen's back, slowly rubbing down towards her ass. Jo got into better position when she swung a leg over Maureen's body, straddling her. She pressed her thumbs into Maureen's back , listening to the moans of pleasure coming from the lips of her friend and watching as her back arched to her touch.

Joanne bent down and dared to press her lips to the back of Maureen's exposed neck. She felt Maureen attempt to turn around but stopped her.

"Shh…just relax." Jo whispered.

Joanne continued to massage her friend until she heard the slow steady breath of her breathing. She looked over at Maureen's sleeping face and smiled. She pulled her leg back towards her other side and watched Maureen sleep. Her face was peaceful and painless, unlike the wrinkles in her forehead and the groans she had before.

Jo lay down next to Maureen, and fell asleep herself.

After an hour, Joanne's eyes opened to a beautiful face staring back at her. She smiled and the face smiled back. Her arm rose up and her hand cupped Maureen's cheek.

"No more cramps?" Joanne asked quietly.

Maureen shook her head.

"That's good." Jo smiled.

"Thank you."

"Of course…that's what friends are for…"

Maureen smiled wider.

"But I don't want to be just friends." Joanne continued, her deep brown eyes bore into Maureen's hazel ones.

Joanne leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away, opening her eyes, seeing that Maureen's own eyes were still closed. She pressed her brow against Maureen's.

"I love you Maureen", Joanne whispered, "Please don't let that kiss be a mistake,I couldn't bear it."

"You love me?"

"Yes, more than anything."

Maureen opened her eyes, "I don't know if this is love. But what I feel for you…its different, I've felt it for such a long time and I've never felt this way before. I just know, that I want more of you. And I don't want this to stop."

Maureen pulled Joanne close and kissed her deeply.

"I love you so much Mo, I want to be with you."

"Then be with me." Maureen said simply.

Joanne smiled widely. Her heart felt like it was going to explode with happiness.

"Maureen, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Only if I get to call you pookie." Maureen chuckled.

"What? Way to ruin a moment—"

Maureen cut Joanne off with a kiss that melted away all of Joanne's defenses. She pulled away and smirked at Joanne's dazed look.

"I think I could fall in love with you Joanne", Maureen whispered, before she crashed her lips to Jo's once more.

**AN: The plot wouldn't leave me alone. Two updates from me today YAY! haha. Reviews are appreciated!! **


End file.
